Recent developments in the manufacture of major home appliances, such as refrigerators and freezers, involve the use of textured metal to reduce the amount of rejected units due to cosmetic flaws, and to increase rigidity, allowing "down-gauging" of sheet metal (coil) stock. Metal "texturing" is a term of art used to describe a metal stamping operation which, in the current manufacture of home appliances, is performed on painted coil stock. Texturing of metal after painting dictates the use of a soft, internally plasticized coating which can undergo the stamping process without damage. Typically, alkyd coatings are used, which have a glass transition temperature (Tg) in the range of 95.degree.-100.degree. C. Such coatings have been shown to be readily attacked under normal conditions by the polymeric plasticizers in gaskets currently provided on refrigerator and freezer doors.
The prior art plasticizers destroy the mar resistance of the coil stock coating, that is, the ability of the coating to withstand scratching and scuffing actions, which tend to disfigure or otherwise adversely affect the surface appearance of the coating.